Wishing Upon a Star
by Violets Dreamer
Summary: germany wish upon a star for italy


Chapter 1

Author : warning bad English, Hope you can understand and like it

''Grmmm Doitsu ...Doitsu '' italy called

''what is it?'' germany reply

''i dont feel well... ''say italy

''that because you eat tooo much gelato ''  
''You need to restrain your appetite before you get stomachache''say germany

''you should do what germany say italy-san'' say japan _advise_

''ehhh but... but it so delicious ''  
''maybe this laasst tub'' say italy licking around his mouth

Germany snatch away italy gelato  
before he can dig in

''Doitsu one last scoop'' italy plead

''No , I don't want italian flooding in the hospital ''  
''Go to bed now italy'' say germany

italy open his eyes looking at germany sadly

''not even one spoon'' italy show his pouty look

germany can't withstand looking in italy limpid eyes

''No'' germany say firmly

and quickly turn his back and walk off  
_To keep the gelato in the fridge_

italy walk away sadly  
knowing germany won't give him the gelato

After Italy leave and disappear in the corners

Japan being to chat with germany 

''Dont you think italy-san is behaving oddly?'' say japan

''Don't think too much japan''  
''He is always acting frivolous'' say germany

''But he eaten 50 tubs today'' say japan

''I will start schedule his diet tomorrow morning''_ germany sigh_

Increasing another extra work for his working daily schedule

'' We should go rest now''  
''tomorrow we going to continue our team training'' say germany

''Alright, I take my leave now''  
''good night germany -san'' say japan

''Good night japan'' say germany and walk to his bedroom and sleep

Not knowing someone else  
is in his room with him

In the middle of the night  
Italy is dreaming  
He is in a beautiful beach  
playing at the sea with other pretty ladies

But the sun is very hot  
They stop and rest under a tree  
the ladies ask Italy to buy them gelato

italy comply and run to a nearby gelato shop  
but it was sold out

italy have _no__ other alternative way __but to tell  
the ladies it was sold out_

Italy went back to tell the ''truth''  
But they are not happy ladies  
They scolded italy fiercely

Poor italy was frighten by the ladies  
Ran off crying  
He didnt see where he ran  
But when he stop running  
He found himself  
near germany house

that when he thought

''this is ... Doitsu house...''  
''germany should have some gelato in his house'' italy thought  
_  
Italy feel _relieve  
believing _germany is going to solve all his problem_

''Doit...su'' italy whispered

==========================================

Italy woke up half awake  
and crawl from under germany bed  
up to be on germany bed

''Doitsu ... i need help me'' italy whisper

feeling hot italy strip everything  
and conceal under germany blanket  
Feeling safe beside germany, italy soon fall asleep

=========================================

Next early morning

As usual germany wake up early  
and as usual  
he always can find italy bed hair sticking out beside him

Germany was not surprise on  
How italy to get on his bed any more  
although it still a mystery  
That cannot be solve by understanding  
The ''italy'' with logic

'' Why cant he sleep at his own bed?'' germany thought as he get up

He dress in his usual solider uniform

He found italy messy clothes all over the floor  
Germany sigh at the sight  
He pick up the clothes and fold  
Putting it neatly at the bedside next to italy

''Why cant he sleep without stripping naked?''  
''If people dont know ''you''''  
''They will definitely think we are gay'' germany thought and sigh

''Prepare yourself we going to have exercise training in 3 hour time''  
'' Do you hear?''germany say loudly to italy

''Veee'' italy reply

Germany take that as an answer yes  
and went out to do his business

======================================================

After awhile  
30 minute before the training  
Germany went back to his house to take his thing  
and check on his room

He found italy still on his bed

''I told we going have training today''  
''Why are you still in the bed!?''  
''Get up before i throw you out!'' germany shouted

''veeee..vee.'' italy utter and wiggle a bit in the bed

Annoyed by italy reaction  
Germany flip the blanket up  
and was going to drag him out  
To find italy curl up  
looking in pain

''Doitsu ...my.. stomacchhh hurts... aaalot.'' say italy while crying

''...That why i alway told you to watch what you eat..''  
''But did you listen?!'' germany scold italy

''This have to always happen when i take my eyes off you for a moment'' germany thought

''Doitsu.. sorryyy... dont be angry'' say italy crying even more

''Let go and see a doctor''  
''can you walk?'' ask germany

Italy shake his head and  
raise up his two hand  
Italy show his body language  
asking germany to carry him

Germany was a bit reluctant

''I not going carry you ...naked''  
''You will need to dress up first'' say germany

''veeee'' italy comply

After italy dress up with germany help

''Next time you got to walk by yourself''  
''I only be helping on this time''  
''You are a solider, be strong'' germany lecture while piggy carry italy

''veee...'' italy reply

============================================

''Doctor how is he?'' ask germany

''He will be fine after a day rest'' doctor reply

''Is that so...'' germany say

''Guess he cant do his training today'' germany though

''Is there a problem'' ask doctor

''no .. not at all... doctor .. ''  
''i will leave him in your hand'' say germany and left the room

He went to a telephone  
to make a call to japan

''Hello Japan?'' germany say

''Good morning germany''  
''I was looking for you'' japan say

''Sorry japan i had to postpone our training in 1 hr later''  
''Italy get a stomach- ache ''  
''and i have to bring him to see a doctor'' germany reply

''I understand it all right, how is italy?'' reply japan

''He is fine''  
''Doctor say he need a day rest''  
''He wont be join us in today training'' say germany

''Alright i'll wait for you here'' say Japan

=============================================

After training  
At Night  
Germany and Japan  
camp in the forest  
Eating dinner peacefully

''It pretty werid without italy with us isn't it?'' say japan

They can hear the tree leaf rustling softly

''Yea.. ''  
''Well at least today we will have some peaceful moment'' say germany

''I finish my meal'' say japan

''Japan I keep guard tonight''  
''Go take a rest'' germany say

''Alright, please wake me up''  
'' when it time to change''  
''Good night germany'' say Japan

''I will''  
''Good Night Japan'' say Germany

''I wonder if italy had recovered?''  
''Falling star?'' germany thought as he look in the sky flash

''Whenever italy saw a falling star''  
'' he will always wish upon the star''  
'' Such a childish thought... but.. it did work once on england '' germany thought

~Remember the past where italy make a wish~

''Please make england go home with a headache''  
''Please make england go home with a headache''  
''Please make england go home with a headache''  
''Please make england go home with a headache''  
''Please make england go home with a headache'' italy chanting wishing upon the star

After watching italy went back the tent to sleep  
Germany saw another falling star  
And He decided to give it a try

''Please make italy stop being a crybaby,''  
''Please break italy's habit of eating pasta anywhere,''  
''oh and ''  
''please make it so he doesn't give himself''  
''a stomachache eating gelato, and ''  
''please make it so italy can make some''  
''actual hand grenades and ''  
''please make italy's brother stop trying to hit me all the time'' germany say wishing upon the star

~Back to present~

''Come to think of it ''  
''Italy wish come true ''  
''But mine didn't... why?''  
''Maybe one falling star can only grant one wish?'' germany thought

There quite numerous list germany would like to wish for italy  
But if there can only have one wish to wish for ...

''He is almost the opposite of a true strong warrior''  
''That right ...'' germany thought as he stare at the sky

When the next falling star appear  
Germany open his mouth

''i wish... for him having a opposite self''  
''except ...''  
''The cheerful personality i guess...'' germany say wishing upon the star

Germany reminisce the times where  
He appreciate italy cheerful moment

''Doitsu, wait ''  
''I have learn how to cook bento with japan yesterday''  
''Look this is you me and japan'' say italy passing him the food

Although it is kind of embarrassing lunch box to take  
But germany didnt throw away either

'' See three of us can be together'' say italy happily

================= In the Sky===================

The falling star had hear germany wish

''Oh man why can't you wish something simpler ?''  
''Fine I grant your wish.. ''  
''I hate to be a wishing star..'' say the wishing star and explode into dust

=============== At the camping site===============

Germany was surprise that the star  
Suddenly explode and disappear in the dark sky

''What the...''  
''Is falling star suppose to explode in mid-air?'' germany wonder

After a short while  
germany saw the golden shining dropping down  
Like shining glitter

Enchanted by the glitter  
Germany raise his hand  
Wanting to hold on one of the glitter  
It land on germany hand and disappear like air

''It disappear?'' germany whisper to himself looking at his hand

Germany look up his surround  
All the glitter dust have disappear  
Like it was just a dream

'' Does it mean my wish failed? '' germany wonder the supernatural happening earlier

==================The Next morning after the training===============

Germany and Japan was going to pay italy a visit in the hospital  
But Japan receive a call from his boss

''Yes... i understand''  
''I will return now'' japan reply his mobile

''Germany-san''  
'' I'm sorry i cant company you to visit italy''  
''my boss is calling me to go back for urgent meeting'' say Japan

''It alright'' say germany

''Please pass my best regards to italy''  
''I take my leave here'' say japan

''Sure i will, take care'' say germany


End file.
